Smart phone users increase as cellular phones have been provided, the resolution performance of screens becomes improved as the definition of smart phones has developed from a high definition (HD) level to a full HD level.
However, display screens of smart phones are easily polluted by foreign substances due to users, which disturbs users in their watching clear images.
Since display panels of smart phones have a weak surface strength, to prevent scratches and to tidily wipe contaminants, it is necessary to wipe them with very soft wipers or tissues.